


Even Heroes Fall

by PTchan



Series: Captain America Movie Marathon [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Captain America: The First Avenger, Gen, Going to the movies, Kaneki Ken being... Kaneki Ken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PTchan/pseuds/PTchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide drags Kaneki to the movies. Kaneki relates it to his life just a bit too much.</p><p>(In which Kaneki is <em>maybe</em> Captain America and Hide just might be the Winter Soldier.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Heroes Fall

**Author's Note:**

> So I totally just got over my writers block with this fic XDD Sort of. I'm still having a hard time with YCIB (I AM SO SORRY!!)
> 
> And the latest chapters... damn... TTwTT
> 
> But yeah. This fic XDD  
> So Civil War is right around the corner about now and I felt this urge to write a Cap Am TG fic cause like hell it's a parallel.  
> But what REALLY got me writing was [This Post,](http://moreaticcandy.tumblr.com/post/142521511998/oh-my-so-uhm-thats-what-you-wear-under-that) by my beautiful friend.
> 
> And really... Ishida-san.... were those stripes and pecs on Purpose??? XDDD

Kaneki shifted again for just about the umpteenth time in the past half-hour, his back itching where the scratchy material of the cinema’s seat somehow digs through his thin shirt. But he wasn’t nearly as hyper as the blond sitting beside him, arms never steady, shifting at just about every pace change in the movie, whooping at every fight scene, popcorn Kaneki only _pretended_ to be eating flying all over the place.

It was a wonder security hasn’t kicked them out yet, but then again, it wasn’t as though his best friend was the only excitable person in the room. It was a pretty popular movie after all.

Hide always had been a sucker for superhero movies -not to mention foreign language ones- so Kaneki wasn’t surprised at all when his best friend suddenly barged into his apartment one day and dragged him out to watch _Captain America: The First Avenger_.

“It’s the prelude to the Avengers dude!! We GOTTA watch it!! Besides, Steve Rogers kinda reminds me of you a bit.”

Kaneki had to raise a brow at the comment, wondering how in the world he could ever be compared to a Superhero character, but watching it now, he kinda understood what Hide meant.

Steve Rogers was small and weak, he liked books, he was easily bullied, and he had a best friend who was always looking out for him.

Yes. He does kinda remind Kaneki of himself, if a bit more positive since the girl he met was a good person and he actually gave his consent to become the subject of an experiment.

 _ **“You were meant for more than this”** _ Peggy Carter told Steve on screen, and Kaneki felt his heart pound.

 **_(“This world is wrong”_ ** _someone told him once, and he thought, maybe, he was meant to change it.)_

But where similarities are concerned, that was where it ends.

Steve Rogers was headstrong, brave and righteous even before his change. Kaneki Ken was not.

Steve Rogers looked to inspirational stories, heroism, patriotism, happy endings. Kaneki Ken preferred mysteries and tragedies.

Steve Rogers wanted to save the world. Kaneki Ken just wanted a place to belong.

“Told ya he was like you” Hide told him as they walked out of the cinema, an hour and a half later, elbowing him in the waist.

Kaneki simply placed his hand on his chin and smiled, his heart just a bit heavier than when they first went in.

_(Steve Rogers was given the power to protect the people he cared about, not the power to potentially destroy them._

_But even then, he still couldn’t protect his most precious person.)_

 

**~_~_~**

 

It was funny how the one time he actually chose to sit down and watch TV with his gang instead of submerging himself in his search for the md doctor, _Captain America: The First Avenger_ was on.

His back stiffened, the beginnings of an unbearable itch making itself known within his inner ear as the familiar face of actor Sebastian Stan flashed on the screen, haggard and beaten after being held captive in the Hydra stronghold.

He wondered how Bucky Barnes was still able to smile as he cracked his knuckles one by one, numbers being mumbled under his breath without conscious thought. _993, 986, 981..._

  _ **"Steve?"**_

_(But he thinks he understands, late into the night. The small vibrations from the phone clutched tightly to his chest lulling him to sleep. Text messages he doesn’t have the courage to read enticing a gentle smile on his face.)_ ( _ **Hide...**_

Steve Rogers was unable to save his best friend from torture. But he was still able to save him from despair.

 

**~_~_~**

 

_**("How 'bout you? Ready to follow Captain America into the jaws of death?”** _

_**“Hell no.”** _

_**“I knew a guy from Brooklyn who was too dumb to run away from a fight. I’m following him.”)** _

He wonders how he was able to remember that scene, considering the situation he was in.

He was quite sure he was hallucinating. Voices, cold and ruthless, resounding in his mind, telling him things he didn’t want to hear, ordering him to do things didn’t want to do.

But Hide was in front of him. And Hide was smiling at him.

_** “I already knew man.** _

_** Who cares about that, let’s just go home already” ** _

He was nothing like Captain America. He wasn’t made to be a hero. He didn’t save anyone. He ran away from his best friend, not towards him.

He was a monster in both flesh and blood. He had eaten humans and ghouls alike. He'd killed and devoured and fought. There was no longer any question, his appearance finally mirroring his deformity.

But still, Hide accepts him.

 

**~_~_~**

 

**_(“I’m going after Schmidt. I’m not gonna stop till all of Hydra is dead or captured.”)_ **

Standing before the God of Death within Cochlea’s unforgiving walls, a scene unconsciously makes it’s way to the forefront of his mind.

A train surging through the snowy white and black expanse of the alps, two figures visible at the side, one with an arm outstretched as the other fell to his death.

Steve Rogers let Bucky Barnes fall.

_**“Please eat me”** _

He was late.

So, so late.

But it's alright, because he was almost there now.

Letting his Kagune slither around him in a giant arc, the clawed tips poised threateningly behind him, using every part of his body to block the route the people he called friends had taken, he prepared himself.

**_(“I gotta put her in the water!”)_ **

The hero Steve Rogers let his best friend Bucky Barnes fall.

And in a giant steel bird above arctic waters, he let himself follow.

Now it was Kaneki's turn.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I will also probably write a sequel with Captain America: The Winter Soldier x3


End file.
